


you and i, we live for this

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, basically just fluff, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: "I'm thinking two dogs," Sansa says much later as they drove, their conversation having drifted towards what they think their future would be like together."No kids?"She grinned at him in reply. "Maybe in our thirties. I'm thinking five of them."---Title and inspiration from: Walk the Moon - We Are The Kids





	you and i, we live for this

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly won two tickets to a Walk the Moon mall show yesterday, so here's a short fic inspired by a WTM song. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jon rubbed his hands together, blowing warmth into the palm of his hands as he waited for Sansa. He's about a block away from the Stark mansion, waiting for hos girlfriend to somehow manage sneaking out.

No offence to his girlfriend's stealth moves but he's not sure she can manage it; not that he doesn't have faith in her, it's just that she's never actually snuck out before. Not like Robb or Arya, not even like Bran -- and there's a specific set of skill required to find her way out of their massive and heavily fortified house that one can't figure out on the fly.

The sight of a black Impala coming to park in front of him brings a smirk to his face, understanding dawning into him immediately. No wonder Sansa kept insisting that she'll be fine; she's got an expert with her.

He waits for Gendry to pop out of the car before he teasingly asks, "date?"

The younger boy sighed, shaking his head no. "I'm working on it, though."

It makes Jon smile; Arya can be pretty stubborn when she wants, even when she has no reason to be. "So what's tonight then?"

"Friendly hang," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Faceless Men's playing a gig at Moat Cailin, Arya wanted to see them. How 'bout you?"

"Roadtrip," Jon said with a grin. "Sansa wants to be spontaneous for her birthday."

He perks up when he sees her walking down the street with, no surprise there, Arya.

"You guys are gonna be so dead when mom finds out," Arya states as soon as they're near enough, grinning mischevously. "I hope I'm home by then to see it."

"Exactly. We're both sneaking out," Sansa pointed out. "Why would I be the only one in trouble?"

"Because she already expects it from me, she doesn't expect it from you," Arya stated, not incorrectly, as she opened the passenger door of Gendry's car. "Have fun, though. Make sure Jon's final moments before mom murders him for corrupting her daughter is memorable."

She directs a peace sign towards them before getting into the car and Jon can't help but tease her. "Thanks. You guys have fun on your date, too."

Her peace sign immediately turns into the bird, which makes both Jon and Sansa laugh as Gendry gave them a satisfied grin.

Once they're alone, he turns his complete attention to Sansa. "You sure you want to do this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why does no one believe that I actually want to?"

He stifles his smile. "I believe you. I'm just saying we don't have to, your dad will probably say yes if I asked to take you out on a roadtrip. He likes me."

She pouts. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Well, in the part where we spend time with each other?"

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Not what I meant." She sighed. "Jon, I'm eighteen. My window for doing reckless teenage shit is very small, I don't want to miss it."

Again, he tries not to smile. His girlfriend is adorable. "Noted. Then shall we start making horrible decisions we'll regret?"

She laughed and takes the arm he proffers for her, letting him lead her to the passenger side of his truck.

  
"I'm thinking two dogs," Sansa says much later as they drove, their conversation having drifted towards what they think their future would be like together.

"No kids?"

They're somewhere west of Winterfell, as their game of coin flip dictates. They're about two coin flips away from choosing their final destination, but even so, Jon can feel them ending up near the ocean - the salty breeeze coming in through the window.

She grinned at him in reply. "Kids will come later, maybe when we're in our thirties."

They have no business discussing theoretical children at this point, young as they both still are, but it's fun to imagine.

"How many do you want?" He asked, reaching for her other hand with his free one as he drove straight through the highway.

"Five," she said immediately, no doubt in her mind about it.

Jon can't help but but smile, thinking that's exactly what he wants too. He's always wanted a big family, he had one in the Starks, and he wants to have the same with the love of his life.

"Five kids and you want to start having them when we're thirty?" He exclaims jokingly. "We'll be too old by the time the last one turns a legal age."

She laughed. "When would you prefer?"

"Twenty...." He turns to her teasingly, making her scowl before he finished his sentence. "Five?"

She snorted. "Marry me by twenty-five and we'll talk about it then."

He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "Deal."

They ended up at Stony Sept through their game, and they find a cliff overlooking the sea to settle in with blankets and a snack basket Jon prepared before fetching Sansa earlier.

They lie there under the moonlight, talking about their future; their hopes and dreams, and what they think it'll be like for them years from now.

Jon doesn't dwell on his future much, he takes life one day at a time, but imagining a life with Sansa makes him feel all warm inside.

He knows they're young; Sansa just turned eighteen and he's only a year older. There's still so much that'll happen before they can start thinking of a life of their own, but the idea of that life they'll have, talking about it, planning it -- it gives them something to aim for; a goal to work towards.

At some point in their moon-gazing, they fall asleep, only to wake up with the sun high above the sky and the air a warm and salty breeze againat their skin.

He snaps up as soon as it dawns on him that it's morning, waking Sansa up in the process.

They weren't meant to stay too long; the plan was to head back a couple hours before sunlight so they can get back to Winterfell in time before Catelyn Stark usually wakes up.

"We are so dead," he stated, reiterating Arya's sentiments last night, wide eyed as he stared at Sansa.

She blinks a couple of times, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "It's fine," she yawned. "Rickon's got early soccer practice. They won't be home until - " she takes out her phone to check it. "A couple of hours. And Arya and I both bribed Rick to get him to ask mom to take him out for ice cream with his friends. That should be a couple more hours, at least."

He stared at her, a smile breaking out on his face. "You Starks are deviously clever."

She gives him a sunny smile. "It's why you love me."

He snorts. "Just one of the reasons."

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What are the others?"

He leaned in to press a kiss to her jaw. "You've got the rest of our lives to find out."


End file.
